É Ele ou Nada
by Sugar Hurricane
Summary: Depois de mais um fora, James toma uma atitude desesperada: ameaçar qualquer um que convide Lily para sair. Agora, ou ela sairá com ele, ou não sairá com mais ninguém... É Ele ou Nada. COMPLETA!
1. Desespero

**01 - Desespero**

_Quando nada mais der certo, aposte nas idéias do Remus..._

Disclaimer: Nada é meu. Nem mesmo o Sirius, ó que peninha...

* * *

_James abraçou Lily e deu-lhe um beijo terno, que ia se aprofundando até que alguém riu às suas costas. Eram os outros marotos. Então, ele começou a rir também e se afastou, dobrando-se de rir. E várias outras pessoas começaram a rir também, mais e mais alto. E tudo começou a girar muito rápido e todos continuavam rindo dela. Cada vez mais alto. E ouviu até que os risos abafaram o som do seu grito._

Lily acordou daquele conhecido pesadelo. Não conseguia dormir, por mais que tentasse. Sempre que pegava no sono, aquele pesadelo a atormentava. Desde que aceitara sair mais uma vez com James Potter. Estava definitivamente cansada da insistência dele. Por isso resolveu aceitar sair com ele de novo. E o que aconteceu? Os pesadelos voltaram.

No seu quarto ano Lily era como qualquer outra garota, achando que a melhor coisa que poderia lhe acontecer era sair com um dos marotos. Até que James a convidou para sair. E no dia seguinte ao seu primeiro encontro, ela o viu no maior amasso com outra menina. E desde então decidiu que jamais perdoaria James por isso. Ele tinha sido o seu primeiro encontro, seu primeiro beijo. E o último Maroto.

Mas então, desde a metade do quinto ano ele a chamava para sair. Parecia que sequer lembrava daquele último encontro. Ou não fora importante ou ele fingia não lembrar, o que dava no mesmo para ela. E desde que dissera "Tá bom, Potter. Eu saio com você, que inferno!" ela tinha visitado o inferno **de verdade** praticamente todas as noites.

Lily levantou da cama, o sol começava a nascer. Tomou um banho e tentou se arrumar da forma mais silenciosa possível, para não acordar as suas colegas de quarto. Quando estava saindo do dormitório, viu Pamela se remexer na cama. Estava acordando.

Desceu e encontrou um salão bem vazio, onde nem mesmo os professores estavam presentes. Enquanto tomava seu café da manhã, pensava no que fazer em relação aos pesadelos. Só tinha uma solução. Cancelaria. Aguentaria até o final do ano, se preciso fosse. Mas sem pesadelos.

Uma hora depois, James, Sirius e Peter apareceram no salão dando altas gargalhadas. Logo atrás, Remus tentava esconder o riso, sem sucesso. E ela ainda estava tomando café, paciente.

- James, podemos conversar um instante? - ela perguntou, amistosa, quando ele passou por ela. Chamar ele de James era quase um sacrifício, mas não queria se irritar logo de manhã.

- Claro, **meu pequeno rubi**... - ele respondeu. _Calma, Lily. Apenas mais quatro meses. Quatro meses e nunca mais você vai ouvir falar em James Potter_.

Lily indicou um lugar para ele ao lado dela, que ele aceitou, sorridente. Um sorriso bonito, cheio de dentes brancos. Um sorriso que conquistava qualquer garota. E que enganava bastante.

- Eu detesto enrolar, vou ser bem direta, ok? - ela perguntou e ele assentiu, ainda sorrindo. - Eu não vou mais com você para Hogsmead depois de amanhã. Foi um erro ter aceitado o convite e espero que não fique chateado comigo, embora eu não me importe. Mas bem, ainda há tempo de arranjar outra companhia, não?

- Ah, claro - ele respondeu, desgostoso. - Você está certa disso, não? - ela assentiu e ele levantou. - Que seja.

Lily estranhou a facilidade que teve em desmarcar o encontro. Esse seria um dos últimos passeios a Hogsmead, uma das últimas chances dele de sair com ela e ele nem fizera questão de insistir? Aquilo era um bom sinal, definitivamente. Não era?

* * *

James afundou no lugar que os amigos guardaram para ele.

- Ela cancelou o nosso encontro. Cancelou! - ele resumiu, analisando uma das torradas. Não sentia a mínima fome, embora tivesse descido faminto ao salão.

-Eu sabia, cara. Estava muito estranho. A Evans aceitar sair com você de uma hora para outra - Peter disse, engolindo alguma coisa.

- Porra, Peter. Ajuda, não atrapalha! - Sirius deu um tapa na nuca do menor. Depois olhou para o amigo. - E você, o que pretende fazer?

- Não sei - James respondeu, dando de ombros. - Senhor das idéias, por favor. As suas sábias palavras - ele disse, olhando para o lado, onde Remus lia o Profeta Diário. James já conhecia essa idéia, mas insistiu na pergunta.

- Bom, se ela não quer sair com você, aceite - ele aconselhou, sem tirar os olhos do jornal. - Nossa, esses ataques estão mesmo constantes, agora. Esse tal de Voldemort sabe mesmo o que está fazendo. O Profeta nem mesmo quer escrever o nome dele. Olha isso: _Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_, que babaquice - ele terminou, enrolando o jornal e guardando-o na mochila.

- Hey, seu cretino! Estamos falando de uma coisa importante aqui - James reclamou, indgnado.

- É mesmo? E o que eu disse não era importante? Nossa, como vocês são altruí--

- Sem ironias no café da manhã. E é importante, Remus, mas não no momento. O importante agora é a merda de situação do Pontas - Peter sinalizou, as mãos pequenas tamborilando na mesa.

- E não vem com esse papo de _Conforme-se, James_ porque esse não é o melhor plano a seguir e eu tô de saco cheio dele - Sirius completou, concordando com Peter.

- Não, eu realmente não pensei nisso - Remus disse e James levantou uma sobrancelha - Sério, foi força do hábito, embora ainda seja uma boa opção - Remo parou por um instante. - Sabe, o Baile de Formatura vem aí e os passeios são mais escassos, por causa dos N.I.E.M.s e tudo o mais. E coitadinha, _ela não vai receber nenhum convite para sair_ - ele terminou, com um sorriso delirante.

-Como? - Sirius perguntou. - A Lily é uma garota bonita e bastante cortejada. Você mesmo já tentou sair com ela algumas vezes. Ela recebe bastante convites. Eu sei disso, o James sabe disso. Todo mundo sabe disso, até o Peter!

- Porra, porque sempre sobra pra mim? - Peter reclamou, dando um leve empurrão no amigo e recebendo um outro tapa na nuca..

- Vocês são lentos mesmo ou está muito cedo pros seus neurônios? - Remus suspirou, ignorando o rapaz. Ela não vai receber nenhum convite porque ninguém vai convidar. James, pelo menos você já me entendeu?

- Já. Eu só não sei como eu vou fazer os caras desistirem de olhar para ela. Suborno? Ou eu vou ter de ameaçar todos os seres _com mais de duas pernas_ do castelo? - James perguntou, achando a idéia absurda. Eles eram respeitados no colégio, mas não tanto. Era impossível.

- Sabe, essa não é uma idéia de todo má, James - Remus comentou, pensativo - Digo, ameaçar todos os caras. Não necessariamente todos os caras do colégio. Apenas todos os que se aproximarem da Lily. Depois de uns dois ou três caras, o número de convites dela com certeza vai diminuir. e você será a única opção.

- E como você pretende saber quem está convidando a Lily? Ela é bem discreta quando se trata de encontros - Peter perguntou.

Todos pensaram durante um minuto. Até que Sirius deu a voz.

- Beatrice Padovan, a fofoqueira. Não será muito difícil, se o Peter sair com ela - ele deu um sorriso maldoso.

- E posso saber porque _eu_? - Peter reclamou. Beatrice não era o que se poderia chamar de bonita. Ela era apenas bem apessoada e muitíssimo bem informada...

- Ora, porque! - James bufou. - Você vai sair com ela e acabou, Peter. E é bom que comecem a sair logo, porque tem passeio depois de amanhã, e se a Lily sair com alguém eu vou fazer picadinho de você - ameaçou. Peter era um bom amigo, mas era medroso demais. Não era à toa que se trasnformava em rato.

- Na verdade, será ele porque você estará ocupado demais ameçando quem se aproximar dela. Eu estarei saindo com Lena Buchbinder e o Remus... Bem, o Remus sairá com Pamela Fortier - Sirius explicou. Remus coçou a cabeça e Peter assentiu, pesaroso - E você, Peter, entre nós quatro, é o mais sutil com informações.

Lena e Pamela eram as melhores amigas de Lily. Aquilo decerto chamaria atenção, mas era para ele uma tática desesperada. Ou isso, ou ver a Lily nos braços de outro cara. Vê-la com seu último namorado, Ryan Cowley fora bastante doloroso. E ainda fora bem menos doloroso para Ryan, que recebeu um grande soco, uma semana após ter pedido ela em namoro.

Resultado: o queixo deslocado para Cowley e uma semana de detenção para James.

James realmente era grato aos seus amigos. Não que sair com garotas fosse um sacrifício, mas eles sempre tinham alguma idéia maluca para ajudar-lhe. E geralmente funcionavam. Ou acabavam em detenção, o que era quase tão divertido quanto o resultado do plano em si.

Agora, apenas lhe restava esperar que o plano dos seus amigos desse certo dessa vez.


	2. Descobertos

02 - Descobertos  
_Porque nem sempre ir pelo combinado é bom._

Disclaimer: Só os personagens que vocês nunca viram é invenção minha. Já é alguma coisa, não?

* * *

Lily sentou-se com Lena num dos sofás da Sala Comunal. Esperava que Pamela não demorasse muito a chegar. Ao que parecia, ela tinha se atrasado por causa de algum menino. Lily, Pamela e Lena eram populares em Hogwarts, apesar de não chamarem atenção. Eram mais por causa da beleza e dos vários pontos que ganhavam para a Grifinória.

Elas não eram consideradas as mais bonitas do colégio, embora sempre tivesse empates entre Lena e Narcissa. Mas ainda assim, eram bastante cobiçadas.

- O Sirius me chamou para sair hoje, Lily - Lena disse, contendo o riso.

- E você... - Lily pediu continuação.

- Recusei. Ou achou que eu aceitaria de primeira? - Lena levantou a sobrancelha.

Era típico de Lena jogar com os garotos. Achava ela que o coração de um rapaz é um troféu a ser conquistado. E depois, guardado em uma estante.

- Nunca... Nossa, a Pam tá demorando! - Lily desconversou. Odiava tal postura da amiga, embora achasse bem feito para Black.

Então, Fred Braxton se aproximou. Sentou ao lado da ruiva e começou, meio nervoso.

- Lily, é verdade que você não vai mais par Hogsmead com James? - ele perguntou.

- É, porque? - Lily sabia que receberia um convite.

- Bom, se você não se importar, vamos comigo? - ele convidou e Lily apenas sorriu, aceitando. Fred sorriu mais abertamente e saiu.

* * *

- Vocês viram aquilo, não viram? - James perguntou, apertando os punhos.

- Vimos. E aproveite, ele está saindo da Sala Comunal - Sirius avisou, apontando para a saída.

James levantou e seguiu o rapaz por uns dois corredores. Depois o chamou.

- Olá, James. O que quer? -Fred perguntou, virando-se.

James não respondeu. Aproximou-se e deu um forte soco na cara do outro, que cambaleou e caiu. Quando Fred pensou em levantar, James indicou que ele continuasse onde estava.

- O aviso é claro. Ou você cancela o seu encontro com Lily Evans, ou isso vai ser o seu paraíso. E eu te garanto, você vai para o inferno - ele disse, num tom baixo e agressivo. Depois, virou as costas e saiu.

James não esperou mais nem um minuto e voltou para a Sala. Encontrou com Remus no caminho, que parecia vir do Grande Salão. Logo quis saber se o lobo estava tendo sucesso em sua conquista.

- Procurei ela hoje, depois da aula de Herbologia. Demos algumas voltas lá no jardim e eu convidei ela para ir comigo a Hogsmeade - o loiro disse, dando de ombros. - Mas ela já foi convidada por Mark McCourtney, o que já era de se esperar. Acho que nos encontraremos depois do almoço.

- Eu acabei de dar um aviso a Fred Braxton. Agora, é esperar que ele desconvide ela e espalhe a notícia - James contou enquanto eles entravam na Sala Comunal.

James deu um sinal para os outros Marotos. Olhou para Lily, que estava conversando com as amigas. Enquanto conversava com os Marotos, observava atentamente cada uma das amigas de Lily, tentando saber do que conversavam. Aí apareceu Braxton, com o rosto inchado. Disse alguma coisa a Lily, beijou a mão dela e saiu.

- Pronto, Sr. Pontas. Meu plano faz sucesso - Remus disse, rindo.

- Mas porra, pelo murro que James deu nele... - Peter riu, observando Braxton se afastar. - Mas até que foi bem rápido, não?

Lily se aproximou, com o rosto da cor dos cabelos, os punhos contraídos.

- James Potter. Eu quero que você pare com isso agora - James observou as mãos dela, distraído. Eram pequenas, delicadas e ao mesmo tempo, fortes - você está me ouvindo?

- Anh? Desculpe, **meu rubi**. O que--

- Eu disse: Pare com isso já! Acha que sou estúpida? Primeiro, Black convida Lena para sair. Depois, Remus convida Pamela. E agora, Fred aparece com a cara inchada, me desconvidando. O que é isso? Resolveu bater em qualquer um que me convide, e achou que eu não perceberia? - ela terminou, espreitando os olhos.

- Sim e não, Lily. Eu sei que você logo se tocaria do que está acontecendo - James disse simplesmente - Mas não pretendo parar até que você saia comigo.

- Eu não vou sair com você, Potter. Não vou deixar que me faça de idiota duas vezes - ela alertou, dando as costas.

- Duas vezes? Eu não lembro de ter feito ela de idiota uma primeira vez - James comentou, virando para os amigos.

* * *

- E aí, o que você disse a ele? - Lena perguntou.

- Tudo. E o desgraçado ainda confirmou o que andou fazendo - Lily respondeu, escandalizada - Pamela, você ainda pretende sair com Remus? Mesmo sabendo qual o motivo dele ter te convidado?

- Não sei, Lily. Amanhã eu resolvo isso... - a amiga respondeu. - Mas o que é que nós faremos com James Potter?

- _Retaliação_ te diz alguma coisa?

* * *

Agradecimentos: **LeNaHhH, Tina, Thaty, Manoela Wood, Line Black, Miss Jane Poltergeist, Thales e Flavinha Greeneye** ( Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu superarei... ) 


	3. A Reunião

03 - A Reunião

_Nunca duvide do poder de persuasão de Lily Evans. _

Já era sexta-feira e o boato de que James Potter iria bater em qualquer um que ousasse convidar Lily Evans já havia se espalhado. Lily, mas do que nunca, estava morrendo de raiva de Potter, mas sabia exatamente como revidar.

- Professor Slug, eu **preciso** da sua ajuda! - Lily insistiu, depois da aula de poções. Ela era uma das alunas favoritas do professor.

- Eu falarei com Rosmerta, ela não vai me negar isso - Slughorn cedeu, arrancando um grande sorriso da ruiva.

- Obrigada! Você não sabe o quanto isso vai me fazer feliz - ela agradeceu e saiu.

Não se importava em ir _sozinha_ a Hogsmeade. O que mais lhe interessava no momento era fazer Potter pagar caro pela situação que estava a fazendo passar. "É ridículo! Eu só quero ver como ele vai reagir se eu conseguir fazer meu plano dar certo." Quando saiu da sala de Slughorn, encontrou com Pamela e Lena que sorriram satisfeitas ao saber das novidades.

- Você sabe que a probabilidade de que todas as garotas de Hogwarts participem do seu plano é mínima, né? - Lena perguntou.

- Não é **mínima**, não. Ajude a notícia a se espalhar entre as garotas e você verá como eu tenho argumentos suficientes para convencê-las.

E foi o que fizeram. Convidaram todas as garotas acima do terceiro ano para juntarem-se a elas no salão de festas do Três Vassouras, logo após o almoço. A primeira rodada de cerveja amanteigada seria por conta delas. Um total de dois galeões e quinze sicles.

* * *

- James, notícias para você - Peter avisou, sentando-se à mesa para o jantar. - Evans marcou uma _reunião secreta_ com todas as garotas de Hogwarts. **Todas**.

- Impossível. Aonde ela colocará tanta gente sem que ninguém ouça a conversa? - Sirius perguntou descrente.

- No salão de festas do Três Vassouras? - Peter ironizou. - Ela conseguiu com o professor Slughorn.

- Qual é o assunto? - James perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Aquilo não cheirava muito bem.

- Não sei, as garotas só saberão se forem. E pasmem, todas as garotas confirmaram presença lá - Peter informou.

- Então você irá também, óbvio - James disse.

- E vai fazer o favor de gravar cada palavra dita lá dentro, todos os detalhes - Remus completou. - Com certeza, não é boa coisa.

* * *

A excitação tomou conta de todos os alunos no dia seguinte. Estavam todos curiosos para saber sobre o que seria a tal reunião. Tanto os garotos quanto as garotas. Mas principalmente os garotos.

E então, meio-dia, o Três Vassouras estava com lotação máxima. A maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts estava lá, almoçando e esperando ansiosos pela tal reunião. Uma e meia, Lily abriu as portas e com a ajuda de um feitiço, impediu a passagem dos **penetras**. Apenas as garotas conseguiam passar ao toque da varinha de Lily. Mesmo que os garotos se vestissem de mulher, ou mesmo usasse poção polissuco, não conseguiriam passar pela varinha da garota. E não foram muitas as tentativas, até.

O salão estava disposto como um grande auditório, mas com um pequeno palanque no centro e várias cadeiras colocadas em círculos ao redor do palanque. Lily tomou seu lugar no centro e indicou a todas que sentassem.

- Eu lhes chamei aqui por um motivo simples. Eu preciso de toda a ajuda que vocês puderem me oferecer - ela começou e alguns comentários foram feitos em voz baixa. - Vai soar estranho a princípio, mas vocês perceberão, ao longo do meu discurso que todas nós temos motivos suficientes para ajudar, porque seremos todas beneficiadas por isso.

- Do que finalmente estamos falando? - perguntou em voz alta uma lufa-lufa.

- A _priori_, estamos falando de quatro rapazes. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Ou, como são mais conhecidos, os Marotos. - Lily respondeu e vários murmúrios rechearam o ambiente. - Eu sei que grande parte de vocês já saiu ou se encontrou com algum ou alguns deles. E sei também que outra grande parte não saiu por outros motivos que não a vontade.

"Esses rapazes, os Marotos, são famosos por serem bonitos, inteligentes e, graças às garotas aqui presentes, galinhas. Porém, a situação vem se tornado praticamente humilhante. Quantas de vocês conseguiram namorar por mais de duas semanas com um maroto? Sem que ele a traísse?"

Uma corvinal, Lisa Crey levantou a mão. - Eu namorei oficialmente um mês com Remus. Ele nunca me traiu.

Logo em seguida Vickie, uma sonserina, olhou para ela - traiu sim, comigo. Uma semana depois de começar o namoro. Nós nos encontramos durante uma semana, até eu cansar do papel d'A Outra.

Lily comemorou internamente. Aquela discussão ajudaria bastante. As duas começaram a se ofender e a ruiva resolveu interromper.

- Ok, meninas. Parem de brigar, aconteceu com todas nós.

- Todas não. Nunca aconteceu a você. Você nunca saiu com um Maroto antes - Lisa disse, e Lily levantou uma sobrancelha - Já?

- Oficialmente, não. Mas sim. No meu quarto ano - Lily confidenciou. Detestava falar sobre aquela história. Mas, felizmente era uma boa causa.

"De onde acham que nasceu minha indignação com os Marotos? Eu era quarto ano quando James Potter me chamou para dar o 'famoso passeio pelos jardins'. Disse que gostava muito de mim e me convidou para dar mais um passeio no dia seguinte. Era a primeira vez que eu saia com um rapaz. Ele me deu o meu primeiro beijo e eu estava feliz e saltitante. Até que no dia seguinte, voltando para o salão comunal da Grifinória, eu o encontrei aos amassos com uma garota, numa sala vazia. Não faço a mínima idéia de quem fosse, e sinceramente, não faço a mínima questão de saber. Agora que todas estão cientes do meu passado, peço a ajuda de vocês. Esse mesmo James Potter está ameaçando qualquer garoto que me convide para sair. Algumas já devem estar a par disso, visto que as notícias correm rápido em Hogwarts."

- O que você quer da gente? - Kathleen Keating perguntou, numa das cadeiras mais próximas

- Kathlenn, você já saiu com rapazes, óbvio. Reparou como a maioria deles são... Machistas? - a garota fez que sim com a cabeça. - Como eles se acham dono do seu corpo, quando vocês estão a sós? E como eles se desfazem de você sem o menor rancor? - muitas garotas afirmavam com a cabeça a cada pergunta. - Como se sente?

* * *

Eram duas e meia. Duas vezes Rosmerta entrou no salão e James pôde ver Lily, discursando em cima de uma espécie de palco circular, falando com as quase duzentas outras garotas, andando de um lado para o outro, gesticulando em todas as direções.

Com sorte, Peter conseguira entrar, sob sua forma de rato, e tão logo acabasse a reunião, eles saberiam exatamente do que elas falavam. E por ele não ter voltado, mesmo quando a porta se abria por instantes, com certeza era algo importante para eles.

O pub estava mais vazio agora, embora muitas pessoas ainda estivessem lá. Sirius e Remus conversavam distraidamente sobre garotas, quando a porta se abriu, deixando passar todas as garotas de uma vez só.

- Agora que entramos em um bom acordo, divirtam-se, meninas - Lily disse da porta do salão, enquanto pegava uma cerveja amanteigada.

Peter saiu do banheiro, cinco minutos depois, os olhos arregalados e assustado.

- Estamos todos ferrados. Lily acabou de criar a **revolução feminina**.

- Explica isso direito, porra! - Sirius mandou, forçando o menor a sentar.

- Lily conseguiu convencer as garotas a não sair mais com ninguém, durante os próximos sessenta dias. A começar de _nós quatro_. A não ser que ele prove realmente estar apaixonado. A _revolução_ termina exatamente uma semana antes data do início das revisões para os N.I.E.Ms. - Peter explicou, tomando um gole da cerveja de Remus.

- Isso é ridículo. Elas concordaram? – Peter fez que sim. - **Todas**? - Remus perguntou, surpreso.

- **Todas**. E James, eu descobri o motivo de Lily não sair com você. Ela realmente é traumatizada com você.

* * *

n/a: Desculpem a minha demora. É que eu tinha dois caps prontinhos, mas antes de postar, eu olhei o enredo e disse "Tá uma merda" e mudei tudo. Deletei os dois caps e escrevi esse.

Sobre a action. Só do meio profinal da história, que não deve ser muito grande. Mas até lá, pode rolar uma quase-action, ou coisa assim. Ainda não tenho muita coisa pronta não...

Agracedimentos: **Flavinha Greeneye, LeNaHhH** (gostou da vingança?)** Carolilina Malfoy** (má? você ainda não viu o que é maldade...) **Thay, Bia Black** (obrigada por passar aqui, eu dei uma recorrigida em toda a fic. E bem, sobre a pimenta...)


	4. Holocausto

04 - Holocausto  
_História da Magia não é tão inútil quanto parece_

Disclaimer: Nada é meu, só a Lena e a Pamela.

* * *

- Não é possível, deve haver uma falha nessa merda de plano - Sirius repetiu pela terceira vez.

Estavam no dormitório, naquela noite de sábado. Sirius descera mais cedo para procurar alguém para dar uma volta, mas voltou realmente irado porque nenhuma garota ir com ele. E quando Amelie aceitou, eles apenas caminharam e conversaram. Nenhum contato físico, nem mesmo braços dados, nada.

- Relaxe, Sirius. Isso é porque a reunião foi hoje. Vamos esperar mais uns dias - Peter tentou animá-lo.

Mas passou a semana e eles não tiveram outra diversão além de Snap Explosivo e fazer as lições porque nenhuma garota quis sair com os rapazes. Nem mesmo escondido, o que provava que elas não estavam brincando.

E agora o plano de James parecia ter se virado contra ele. Nenhum cara se atrevia a convidar Lily Evans para sair ou dar uma volta, mas não por causa das ameaças dele. Mas porque ela recusava todos, sem exceção. E com muito mais convicção, recusava a ele.

- Isso é humilhante - James reclamou na quinta-feira.

- Mas sabe, ainda há chances para você... - Todos olharam para Peter, curiosos. - Mas você precisaria estar _apaixonado_.

- Então há chances - Remus concordou.

James fechou a cara. - Discordo, sem chances. Vocês sabem tanto quanto eu que eu quero apenas reconstituir meu orgulho ferido.

- Se fosse apenas isso, você já teria desistido desde sábado. Afinal, lembrando ou não de ter saído com ela, o fato é que você saiu - Remus comentou.

- Ok. Digamos que eu esteja apaixonado por ela. Quais seriam as minhas chances? - James perguntou.

Os outros marotos seguraram o riso. Depois Peter, respirando fundo, começou - já ouviu falar na expressão "me descul--"

- Ah, claro. E Evans vai amolecer a pedra por um pedido de desculpas - Sirius deu um tapa na nuca de Peter.

- Ele não terminou, Almofadinhas - Remus comentou, observando atentamente o menor.

- Claro que não. Eu estou falando de realmente fazer valer o pedido. De se mostrar realmente arrependido e--

- E porque eu precisaria estar apaixonado pra isso? - James perguntou, cortando o rapaz mais uma vez.

- _Puta que pariu_! Você pode me deixar terminar de falar? - Peter enfureceu-se, como raramente fazia, fazendo com que os garotos o olhassem assustados. Depois respirou fundo e continuou. - Faça com que ela tenha certeza de que você não tinha a intenção de fazer ela de idiota ou algo do tipo. E respondendo à sua pergunta, você precisa estar apaixonado porque você vai provar que está de quatro por ela. E bem, você não é tão bom em mentiras quando se trata de Lily Evans.

- Porque vocês acham que as minhas idéias são melhor que as do Peter? - Remus perguntou, sorrindo. - Esse garoto é quase um gênio.

- Mas as idéias dele, diferente das suas, nunca funcionam - James explicou, aborrecido.

Não era uma má idéia. Mas ele passara pelo menos três anos da sua vida tentando conquistar aquela ruiva, tentando fazê-la enxergar que ele estava apaixonado por ela. "Tá, eu nunca disse que estava apaixonado, só a chamava para sair." E agora, milagrosamente ela acreditaria em suas palavras? Ele comentou isso com os amigos, ao que Sirius respondeu.

- É que você nunca tentou pedir desculpas primeiro.

Lily estava sentada numa das confortáveis poltronas com suas amigas, lendo um dos seus livros trouxas enquanto Pamela e Lena conversavam distraidamente e engatavam uma partida de xadrez.

- Lily, podemos conversar um pouco? - ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela. Nem precisou olhar para trás para saber que se tratava de Potter.

- Não, Potter. Nós não podemos - ela recusou, sem olhá-lo. As amigas a olharam com certa desaprovação.

- Conversar, Evans. Por favor, é pedir muito? - ele insistiu e ela se viu obrigada a encará-lo, curvando-se sobre o próprio ombro.

Aquilo era realmente verdade? Quer dizer, ele tinha-a chamado de Evans? Ela já tinha desistido de dizer 'É Evans pra você, Potter'. Ele simplesmente ignorava todas as suas broncas, todos os seus olhares de desprezo, tudo. Potter insistia, talvez para pirraçá-la, talvez apenas porque gostava da sensação de estar a dois centímetros da morte. Mas dessa vez, ele finalmente tinha cedido.

A ruiva suspirou. Ok, conversar. Não deveria ser tão difícil, e ela não correria o risco de sair da sala comunal. Não que ela temesse cair nas tentações dele, mas não se confia em Potter.

Indicou uma poltrona livre ao seu lado - já que as amigas preferiam deitar no tapete - e o moreno sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso cheios de dentes brancos e alinhados. Bonito, sem dúvida. - Bem, eu andei pensando e...

- Eu não vou sair com você, Potter.

- Não, não é isso. Desde que você cancelou nosso encontro a Hogsmeade, eu... Bem, eu comecei a pensar em o quê eu poderia ter feito para você me odiar tanto e...

- E chegou à que conclusão? - Lily perguntou. Pamela e Lena se entreolharam e encenaram uma cena rápida de sono incontrolável, dando um jeito de deixá-la a sós com o moreno.

- Bem, eu tenho feito regressões e eu me lembrei de um pequeno fato. Apenas concorde se for verdade - ele pediu e a ruiva confirmou, os lábios crispados. - Bom, no quarto ano eu te chamei para sair e bem, eu fui um pouco idiota com você, não?

- É, mas você não descobriu isso sozinho - ela sentiu um brilho diferente no olhar dele enquanto o moreno discursava indicando que aquilo era uma pobre encenação. Ela aprendera a identificar isso com os anos e achava que ele realmente tinha esquecido disso - acho que você deveria ter treinado mais antes de descer, Potter. Isso não foi nem um pouco convincente. Regreções! - ela bufou e voltou atenção para o livro, esperando que ele saísse.

- Eu exagerei um pouco na história, mas o caso é que eu--

- Oh, você ainda está aqui? - fingiu surpresa por vê-lo ali. - Achei que tinha deixado implícito que nossa conversa tinha chegado ao fim.

- O caso é que eu vim pedir desculpas.

Lily tossiu. Fechou o livro o mais calmamente que pôde e o encarou, quase curiosa. Desculpas? Aquilo sim era uma coisa nova em James Potter. Com um gesto, pediu para que ele continuasse, procurando em seus olhos o brilho que indicava que ele não estava sendo sincero.

- Bom, o fato é que eu recebi alguma ajuda em descobrir o que tinha feito - ele passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. - Mas bem, eu fiquei um pouco chateado com a minha burrice, quer dizer, eu sei que eu era meio criança--

- E ainda é...

Ele suspirou. - Mas bem, mas todos nós merecemos uma segunda chance, não? Eu não vou te pedir pra sair comigo de novo - ele avisou rapidamente, vendo-a abrir a boca. - Apenas que você me desculpe.

- Seu caso não tem perdão, Pot--

- Qual é, até o Holocausto foi perdoado! Você não pode--

- Pelos alemães? Ah, claro que foi. Mas eu não acho que os Marotos se importem com isso - ela disse sarcástica, superando o fato de estarem conversando sobre um assunto tão trouxa. Embora Binns tenha mostrado bastante indícios mágicos nesse massacre.

- Os judeus também perdoaram, Lily. E ninguém consegue passar tanto tempo com tanta mágoa no coração. E eu não to te pedindo pra esquecer, eu...

- James Potter – ela começou, suspirando – você não pretende me dar uma aula sobre o que é perdoar, não é? - ela perguntou, já cansada demais de toda essa conversa.

- Você é bem cabeça-dura, sabia? - ele riu. - Mas ainda assim, eu gosto de você. Só pensa um pouco na nossa conversa - ele terminou, levantando.

- Nem vou dormir por causa dela - Lily concluiu, irônica.

Ele saiu, sem dar mais nenhuma palavra. E ela não conseguiu ver aquele traço comum de mentira nos olhos ou nos gestos dele. E ela era expert nisso. Será que ele realmente estava falando a verdade? Estava mesmo arrependido? "Não, arrependimento e Marotos não cabem na mesma palavra. Pelo menos não sem um advérbio de negação junto."

A ruivinha respirou fundo. "Merlin, eu mereço? Quer dizer, eu cuspi em seu túmulo, foi isso?" Era o cúmulo da prepotência. Mas bem, aquilo não fora mesmo o Holocausto. "Mas isso não significa nada!"

* * *

N/A: Beeeem... Primeiro eu quero reclamar do meu teclado que está uma porcaria. Depois, eu quero me desculpar com vocês pela demora e por ele ser meio.. uhnm... curto. Prometo um mais longo da próxima vez. Depois, quero agradecer pelos reviews: **22K, Sakinha, Flavinha GreenEye, Mandoca, Deby Potter, Carolilina Malfoy, Mariana e LeNaHhH...**Vocês são uns amores por aguentarem isso aqui! 


	5. Aceite

05 - Aceite  
_Não peça nada, a não ser que tenha certeza do que quer._

* * *

No dormitório, Lily contou para as amigas a conversa que teve com Potter e elas fizeram questão de dizer "Nossa, que coisa fofa da parte dele, vir te pedir desculpas." Lily não podia dizer que não acreditava. Ela conhecia todos as artimanhas que o moreno usava ao mentir. Dele e de todos os marotos, inclusive Remo. Não que ele costumasse mentir para ela, mas quando se tratava de proteger os amigos, ele escorregava.

Mas também não iria abrir a guarda para Potter por isso. Ainda tinha todos os receios do mundo com ele e não ia se deixar levar apenas pelos seus pedidos de desculpa.

A manhã de sábado, três dias depois,passou sem muitos atrativos. Uma grossa chuva caía lá fora, apesar de estarem no meio da primavera. Os alunos, impedidos de ficar no jardim - embora raros casos tivessem se arriscado a um forte resfriado - se aglomeravam em suas salas comunais. Lily e as amigas terminavam as questões que Slughorn passara.

- As raízes de cáscara são cortadas em cubos grandes ou pequenos? - Lena perguntou, indo procurar o livro de poções.

- Pequenos. Lily, já conversou com Potter desde aquele dia? - Pamela olhou para ela, e voltou a encarar o livro.

- Não, não tenho assuntos pendentes com ele - a ruiva explicou, dando de ombros. Fechou o livro.

- Sei, sei. No final a poção tem de ficar caramelo? - a negra insistiu, esticando os olhos para as anotações de Lena.

- É, caramelo - a ruiva levantou.

- Aonde você vai? - Lena perguntou, enquanto Pamela escrevia furiosamente. Tinha colocado a cor errada.

- Dar uma volta lá embaixo.

- Lily, se você tomar banho de chuva, vai pegar o maior resfriado - Lena avisou, apontando para a janela.

- Eu disse lá embaixo, não lá fora. Vocês vêm? - ela convidou. As duas fizeram que não, levantando os pergaminhos. Lily deu de ombros e saiu pelo quadro.

Estava mais ou menos na entrada do castelo, observando a chuva cair e pensando se deveria ir ou não tomar banho de chuva. É certo que ela pegaria uma gripe. "Mas se eu for pro banheiro dos monitores tomar um banho quente depois, até isso eu posso evitar."

E com esse último pensamento, saiu para a chuva. Sensação de liberdade e conforto. Sensação que só a chuva lhe causava.

* * *

Os marotos estavam sentandos em um canto mais afastado do centro da sala comunal, conversando e jogando snap explosivo. Peter observava o mapa, onde um pontinho vermelho se mexia, intitulado "Lily Evans". 

- Ei, Pontas. Sua ruiva está lá fora - Peter avisou. James automaticamente olhou para ele, curioso.

- Aonde ela está indo? - ele perguntou, ressabiado. - Ela não estaria indo encontrar ninguém às escondidas, estaria?

- Não sei. Mas acho que não. Não depois de todo o sermão de Hogsmead - Remus discordou, voltando a cabeça para o jogo. - James, é a sua vez.

- Não. Ela está sozinha. Opa, estava. Douglas Perks acabou de sair também.

- Continue por mim, Rabicho - James levantou da mesa. Passando pelas amigas da ruiva, ouviu um cochicho como "é claro que ela vai sair, eu sairia." Entrou no dormitório e desceu com a capa da invisibilidade cuidadosamente dobrada na mochila. Passou pelos amigos e pegou o Mapa.

Mal saiu da Sala Comunal, procurou por Lily entre os inúmeros pontinhos. Ali, estava na beira do lago, se mexia devagar. Estava lado a lado com Perks. Então era isso. Ela ia sair com outro cara. Havia escutado na noite anterior um comentário de Frank a respeito de uns olhares que Douglas Perks da Corvinal tinha dando a ela no jantar, mas não se preocupara muito. Afinal, estavámos falando de Lily Evans, que estava recusando a todos.

Mas depois de ouvir o que Buchbinder e Fortier disseram, não teve dúvidas. Só queria saber o quê ele tinha dito a ela. Depois de tudo o que fez, James não ia perder Lily Evans para ninguém.

- Eles estão tomando banho de chuva, que romântico - comentou desdenhoso, enquanto descia as escadas para o salão principal, de dois em dois degraus.

Cobriu-se com a capa, andando rápido e observando o mapa a cada cinco segundos. Mas eles pararam de se mexer. "O que não é um bom sinal para ele", James pensou, fechando o punho com força. "Se ele estiver a menos de um metro da minha ruiva, vai perder os dentes." Parou na soleira do castelo, a chuva diminuíra levemente, mas ainda estava forte e ele não podia molhar o mapa. Guardou-o na mochila e escondeu-a atrás de uma armadura e saiu, odiando com todas as forças Douglas Perks e as suas próximas gerações. "Isso se ele tiver herdeiros".

As pesadas gotas de chuva serviam como uma grande cortina esbranquiçada, reduzindo o seu campo de visão e ele andou até onde lembrava ter visto Lily e Perks. Mas não os encontrou. "Ótimo. Como diabos eu vou saber o que está acontecendo?" A chuva voltou a engrossar e ele começou a andar rápido de volta para o castelo. Ele daria uma bela surra naquele Perks mais tarde.

- Eu disse não, Douglas - ouviu uma voz irritada. Inconfundível. Lily. Olhou para os lados, nada da sua ruiva.

- Ninguém vai ver nessa chuva, Lily - James ouviu outra voz. Agora sabia que estava perto, a voz parecia mais alta. "Perto das pedras", disse uma voz em sua mente.

- Sai fora, Perks! - ele disse em voz baixa, inibindo a preocupação com sua ruiva enquanto andava com rapidez para as pedras. "Se ele tocar um dedo na minha Lily, ele vai morrer."

Escutou um grito surdo e suas entranhas reviraram só de pensar que ele poderia tê-la agarrado à força. Finalmente conseguiu distinguir as silhuetas. Um dos corpos estavam se contorcendo de dor no chão, enquanto o outro - que era Lily - saia da beira do lago.

Quando estavam a poucos metros um do outro, ele pôde ver a expressão de irritação profunda. Ela olhou para o lugar aonde ele estava com curiosidade. Ele estava invisível, mas as gotas delineavam o seu corpo e escorriam, pelo efeito impermeável da capa. E Lily sabia da existência dela, graças a grande boca de Peter.

- Potter, o que está fazendo aqui? Me seguindo? - ela perguntou, amargurada. - Ou vai tentar me agarrar à força também?

- Ele tentou te agarrar? Eu vou mat--

- Você não vai fazer nada ou te ponho em detenção até o final do ano - ela ameaçou. - Agora me responda: Você estava me seguindo?

- Não - ele respondeu simplesmente, agradecendo por ela não poder ver seus olhos.

- E o que está fazendo aqui fora? Coberto pela capa da invisibilidade? - ela perguntou, sem se convencer.

- Bem. Minha capa não molha, e eu queria dar uma volta. Alias, você já percebeu que está toda molhada? Quer uma carona de volta para o castelo? - ele ofereceu, tentando parecer casual. "Eu vou matar o Perks assim que eu tiver oportunidade''.

- Potter, se você acha que eu acreditei em você, pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva - ela respondeu, quase grosseiramente.

- Você quem sabe. Mas aqui está quentinho e seco. Venha, vou te levar até o banheiro dos monitores e você vai tomar um banho quente, antes que pegue um resfriado.

Ele se descobriu e passou a capa por cima dela, olhando para trás. Perks começava a se levantar, ainda massageando as partes baixas. Lily saiu da capa orgulhosamente, e espirrando adiantou o passo, numa corrida leve. James viu Perks correr com fúria no rosto em direção à sua ruivinha, que agora entrava pisando duro no castelo.Abaixou-se na frente do rapaz, que capotou e caiu no chão de barriga para cima, com um berro assustado. Ainda sem se despir da capa, o maroto levantou-o pelo tornozelo, com a ajuda da varinha.

- Quem está aí? - Perks gritou, tossindo pelas enormes gotas de água que entravam em sua boca.

- Eu deveria te jogar no Salgueiro Lutador - James gritou, sem se importar com os gritos do outro. - Mas como eu sei que depois que eu te lançar no lago você nunca mais sequer falar com Lily Evans, e não vai lembrar de nada do que aconteceu aqui... eu vou ser condolente. Combinados?

Perks balançou a cabeça positivamente e James lançou-o com força no lago. Ele quicou uma vez antes de afundar, a uns vinte metros da margem. O maroto correu de volta para o castelo sem se preoucupar com o estado do outro. Com um feitiço, secou a capa e colocou-a dentro da mochila, depois de tirar o mapa.

- Certo, agora, de volta a Lily Evans.

* * *

"Aquele desgraçado do Perks. Espero que ele nunca tenha filhos." Lily pensou, enquanto entrava na água quente. Aquilo sim era relaxante. Lily respirou fundo, enquanto o ar quente e perfumado aquecia seus pulmões. A espuma com aroma de lavanda era a preferida da ruiva, embora ela mantesse, segundo as amigas, um inconfundível cheiro de lírios do campo. Lily nunca conseguia reconhecê-lo em seu corpo. 

- Lily? - perguntou uma voz do lado de fora do banheiro dos monitores. Era Potter.

- Evans, Potter. Para você é Evans - ela corrigiu, indiferente.

- Achei que tivéssemos superado essa fase do "é Evans para você" - ele comentou, a voz mais próxima. Ele não teria se atrevido a entrar ali, teria?

- Que diabos você quer, Potter? - a ruiva perguntou.

Lily abriu mais uma imensa torneira dourada, aumentando a quantidade de espuma e puxando a toalha mais para perto. "Eu juro que vou azarar ele se ele ousou entrar aqui."

- Só queria saber se você está bem. Aquele otá--

- Não é da sua conta, Potter. Agora, se me dá licença, eu pretendo relaxar aqui - ela gritou de volta para a porta.

Quinze minutos depois, já refeita do susto e da chuva, Lily resolveu sair do banheiro, as roupas secas e o cabelo molhado. Quando puxou a porta, James, que provavelmente estava encostado, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

- Achei que nunca mais ia sair daí - ele reclamou, levantando.

Lily apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou andando. "É só ignorar, Lily. Você consegue."

- Você está bem? - ele insistiu. Não havendo resposta, passou a mão no cabelo, frustrado.

Andaram por alguns minutos em silêncio. Pelo menos, ela. Ele continuava perguntando milhões de coisas, entre um "Como você está?" e outro.

- Estava muitíssimo bem até você resolver me seguir. O que é que você quer, droga? - ela desistiu de ignorar a presença dele, depois da décima pergunta.

- Ah, até que enfim. A mesma coisa de sempre Li--

- Evans, Potter...

- Evans. - Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. - O que você quer de mim, Evans? O que, por Merlin, quer que eu faça pra me redimir? - ele perguntou.

- Eu não quero que você faça nada, Potter. Nunca pedi que fizesse nada - ela respondeu mal-humorada, indo em direção à biblioteca.

- Mas parece que quanto mais eu tento me desculpar, provar pra você que estou arrependido de verdade, mais você me ignora, mais você me odeia! - ele reclamou - Porque você simplesmente não aceita o fato de que eu gosto de você?

- Eu aceito, Potter. Agora, você era muito mais suportável quando era um idiota inconsequente e não um idiota sem amor próprio. Porque você simplesmente não aceita o fato de eu não gostar de você?

Ela parou de ouvir o som dos sapatos molhados do moreno pararem, à medida em que continuava a andar. Não era bem verdade o que disse, mas ele estava ficando ridículo naquele papel de "garoto apaixonado". E ela não sabia lidar com esse James Potter sincero. Já tinha se acostumado a vê-lo apenas mentindo, agindo como um idiota. Desde a última conversa dos dois no salão comunal, ele não tinha insistido em chamá-la para sair. Nem ela, nem outras garotas, mesmo que elas estivessem menos firmes em suas decisões de não sair com nenhum garoto.

Já vira Black com uma garota na última noite, embora eles não estivessem fazendo mais que conversando. Esperava ver Potter com outras garotas também, mas isso não aconteceu, ele simplesmente passou os últimos três dias conversando com os amigos, jogando snap explosivo e estudando. Não precisava mais repreendê-lo por azarações, nem mesmo azarava Snape na frente dela - embora ouvisse alguns comentários.

Mas ele ia superar, não é como se ela fosse o grande amor da vida dele. Ela era apenas uma droga de desafio, que ele não conseguia vencer. Ele não gostava de ser ignorado completamente por uma garota, queria apenas provar a si mesmo que conseguia sair com ela mais uma vez. E ela não gostava de se sentir como um desafio. Ela não era um desafio.

* * *

N/A: É impressão minha ou Lily quer se convencer de que ele não gosta dela?  
Beijocas, girls. A fic tá entrando no fim... Desculpa a demora, viu?  
Estou sem muita criatividade, vou acabar encurtando um pouco a fic.  
Agradecimentos a todas, viu? 


	6. Chuva

06 - Chuva

_Há males que vem para o bem_.

* * *

Segunda-feira era um dia péssimo para James. E a discussão de Sábado só servia para aumentar o seu mau humor. Nem mesmo os Marotos estavam conseguindo divertí-lo.

- Mais dois ataques - Remus contou no café da manhã. - É, isso está se tornando cotidiano. um deles foi em massa, uma chacina.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Sério? Começo a pensar que eu deveria ter nascido trouxa. Ou um aborto.

Os três lançaram-no um olhar irritado.

- Lily tem toda a razão. Você não tem um pingo de amor próprio - Remus balançou a cabeça.

- Porra, Aluado - Sirius reclamou, largando a meia torrada no prato. - Não piora as coisas.

- Ele faz questão de rastejar, Pulguento! - o lobo continuou, enchendo um copo com suco de abóbora.

- É Almofadinhas. - Sirius corrigiu. - Eu não tenho pulgas. Mas eu concordo com você, só não joga na cara dele, eu não quero ter de suportar o ovo virado do Pontas a semana toda.

Os três seguraram um sorriso. Mas não era engraçado para James.

- Ok, e se eu perdi a porra do amor próprio, o que tem? - James se impacientou com a discussão entre os amigos. - Eu não consigo pensar mais em nada, apenas em Lily Evans. Satisfeitos?

As palavras saíram num tom um pouco mais alto do que ele pretendia, com um sincornismo absolutamente perfeito e desafortunado com uma daquelas pausas que costumam acontecer nas refeições. Parecia que ele estava falando sozinho para todo o salão. Os alunos se viraram para olhá-lo.

Evitando olhar para um par de olhos verdes em específico, levantou e saiu do grande salão, debaixo de murmúrios indignados e adimirados.

Ele não estava nem um pouco afim de assisitr aula. Assistir os dois tempos de transfiguração significaria encarar aquele bando de gente olhando e sussurrando uns para os outros. E ter de evitar olhar para a ruiva, e ter de ouvir seus amigos - ele não estava com menor saco. A chuva de sábado tinha passado, mas ainda chuviscava, hora ou outra. E estava chuviscando bem de leve agora.

James saiu, sentando o mais distande possível do castelo e das pedras. Desenhava sem interesse, um pomo no chão. Sentia saudades da época em que era terceiro ano, quando só pensavam em quadribol e azarações. Mas claro, tinha que aparecer Lily Evans em sua vida. E desde então, o quadribol e as azarações, ao invés de diversão, tornaram-se um meio de chamar a atenção dela.

- Eu perdi o amor próprio, mesmo - murmurou.

- Agora o colégio todo sabe disso, não? - Lily disse atrás dele.

James prendeu a respiração e ainda sem olhar para trás, acenou, contrariado - veio jogar na minha cara?

- Não, na verdade eu vim me desculpar.

* * *

Lily sentou ao lado do moreno na grama molhada. Como se não bastasse aquela discussão do sábado, todo o arrependimento que ela sentiu, ainda teve de encarar as amigas quando contou do ocorrido. "Você foi cruel, Lily" "você sabe que ele gosta de você, e vice versa" "você é orgulhosa demais, vai compensar a falta de amor próprio dele" e outros comentários do tipo encheram sua noite. E pela primeira vez, sonhando com o maroto, não teve aquele pesadelo. Pelo menos, não estava igual aos outros.

Eles se beijavam. E de repente, ele se afastava, mas ninguém ria. Todos batiam palmas e soltavam assovios de alegria. E eles voltavam a se beijar, ainda mais felizes. E ele se repetiu, e se repetiu durante toda a noite. E passara a manhã distraída, tentara colocar o gorro no pé, ao invés da meia. Pusera a roupa pelo avesso, arrumou a cama de forma contrária à de todos os dias, desceu sozinha ao Grande Salão, sem que se lembrasse de que estava andando.

E quando escutou aquilo, não soube o que pensar. "Eu não consigo pensar mais em nada, apenas em Lily Evans". Aquilo ecoava em sua mente. E ela sabia que era verdade.

- Você sabe que não precisa se desculpar de nada, Evans. Nunca me pediu nada, nunca me deu falsas esperanças. O errado sou eu, mesmo - James disse, puxando-a para a realidade.

E nessa realidade, ela viu amargura na voz do maroto. Aquilo não combinava com ele. Vê-lo sem orgulho, sem prepotência, sem mentiras era ao mesmo tempo bom e assustador.

- Pára com tanta autoflagelação, James - ela pediu, sentando ao seu lado.

Ele a encarou, sério. - De quê você me chamou?

- Hunm. Desculpa, qual é o seu nome, mesmo? Achei que era James Potter - ela brincou, cortando a grama molhada com as mãos. Sabia que se mantesse as mãos paradas - ou se tentasse - elas iriam tremer loucamente.

Ele sorriu - isso significa que você não vai mais reclamar se eu te chamar de Lily?

- Faria diferença? Ouça, James. Eu não quis ser cruel.

- Eu sei que n--

- Espera eu terminar de falar. Eu não acho que você tenha perdido o amor prórprio, eu não acho que você seja idiota. E eu... Bem, eu... Eu gosto de você - ela terminou num quase sussurro.

Só Merlin sabia o quando aquilo aliviava o peito dela. Mas o silêncio entre eles agora apertava o seu coração. "Eu não quero ser um desafio, James. Não me trate como um desafio."

Lily olhou para o céu, nublado. Fechou os olhos, esperando por uma resposta. E se ele simplesmente dissesse "ótimo, bom pra você" e saísse? Sentiu os lábios do maroto sobre os seus. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

A sensação de ser beijada por James Potter sabendo que tudo ficaraia bem entre eles era maravilhosa. Tudo ficaria bem entre eles, não ficaria? Ela se afastou.

- Eu não sou um desafio? - ela perguntou.

- Não - ele respondeu. Ela não precisava olhar em seus olhos para saber que era verdade.

Eles voltaram a se beijar. Se a sensação de estar na chuva já era boa, estar na chuva, beijando James Potter e com a certeza de que ele gostava dela de verdade era espetacular.

Ele se afastou.

- O que acha de ir comigo a Hogsmead? Afinal, você está me devendo - ele convidou.

- Hum. Agora? - ela perguntou e ele fez que sim com a cabeça - você pretende me arrastar pelas passagens secretas do castelo, com a sua capa, é? - insistiu, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Hunm. Eu achei q--

- Eu adoraria.

* * *

N/A: Último capítulo, very short.  
Imediato, rápido. Fofo?

Hum.

Beijocas


End file.
